Always a Team
by DarkMagicianGirl97
Summary: Varon calls Joey and wants him to see Mai and save her. Mai is desperate after Orichalcos. Joey visits Mai and tries to explain what happened. But also, that visit causes a romantic relationship to start.


**Hi everyone! This is my first story so I hope you will like it. Please read and review, your comments will make me better.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**_Summary: Joey decides to visit Mai, who never felt like a part of the team. But does she still wants to be a friend of them? Joey is scared, he's afraid of losing Mai._**

**Length: One shot**

**Time: Between Kaiba's Grand Championship and Dawn of The Duel**

**Characters: Main: / Joey Wheeler , / Mai Valentine**

**Others: Varon, Anzu /Téa**

**Beta-reader: ****_RuhGezgini_**

* * *

**_YOU WERE ALWAYS A PART OF THE TEAM_**

**_By DarkMagicianGirl97_**

PART-1

Joey was walking on the dark and cold pavement. It was not raining yet but he was pretty sure it was going to be a rainy night. Usually he didn't prefer walking alone in Domino City but he knew that was something he must do alone. Yugi, Tristan and Téa were always supporting him but that was his own duty.

He took the shapeless, crumpled paper out of his pocket. _Gosh_ he said to himself._ I can hardly read my own handwriting_._ If I had taken Téa with me she could help me_… He took a big breath and said _No. That's something I need to do. Not the whole team. I'm not a puppy remember? I'm brave enough._

On the paper there was an address. It was given to Joey by Varon. Joey remembered what Valon said while giving the address:_ "I know we used to be enemies but I also know we both want her to be happy. I tried but it's obvious that you're the only one who can save her. Take the address and go see her. She will be staying in Domino city for 2 weeks."_

Joey was no longer seeing Varon as his enemy. Olicarcos days were over and he glad they were. While thinking, he noticed he had arrived. She was staying in an old, small apertment which has only one flat per floor. Joey pushed the apertment's noisy door and entered a louche corridor. Floors were dirty with dust and mud and he could even see some shoe prints. He climbed the stairs and arrived 3rd floor. He put the address paper inside his pocket and tried to make himself calm. _I can do it he said to himself, she needs me, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it._

He couldn't.

Joey knew he never felt that much desperate before. He also knew he never let someone who trusts him down. _Maybe she is not trusting me anymore,_ he thought. _Maybe I should go and leave her alone_.

He woke up from his thoughts with the vibration of his phone. Varon was calling. Ho closed his phone and took a big breath. _I'm ready he said_.

He knocked the door and waited for an answer.

"Coming!"

Joey recoiled when he heard her familiar voice. I haven't noticed how much I've missed her he thought. When the girl opened the door he heard an annoying squeak voice.

"Wheeler? What are you doing here?!"

Joey took a big breath.

"Hi Mai" he said.

* * *

PART 2

"What are you doing here?" screamed Mai. "I clearly remembered I left you and your losers' team. Why don't you leave me alone?!"

"Let me in" said Joey, with a tired and husky voice.

"Why should I do that? You left me alone when I need you. I don't want to see any of you."

Joey understood he had no other choices. He put his right foot in front of the door for avoiding it to be closed. The he entered the flat and closed the door.

"Listen Mai, let me explain. It's not like what you think!"

"Ok Wheeler, you have 5 minutes. Then you'll leave and I'll never see your puppy face again!"

Joey took a big breath again. He looked around. The flat was made up of a bathroom, a living room which has a small kitchen and a messy bedroom. Too plain for Mai , Joey thought.

Mai walked in the living room and sat on sofa. Joey sat on a chair.

"Look Mai, I understand you feel like we've left you but that's really invalid. You were always a part of the team, we always loved you."

"Stop lying Wheeler, you and your loser friends never accepted me as your friend. But I'm glad you didn't because I'm stronger without you, I'm better without you, Mai Valentine needs anybody!"

Joey looked into Mai's eyes and her messy blonde hair. Her hair was never messy he thought, She doesn't admit but she's having rough times.

"You had really difficult times in shadow realm, I understand. But we never left you. I went shadow realm too Mai, just cause I wanted to save you. Ok Yugi was the one who saved you but I would anything to get you back and I regret nothing. "

Mai was a bit more calm.

"I fought against you Joey. "

"But then you fought against Raphael, you knew what was right."

Mai looked with a deep sadness.

"Maybe I'm too bad for your little group, or maybe you're too nàive for me. I don't know Joey. I'm not miserable. You wouldn't risk anything for me , but you would for your little friends."

Joey's eyes were full of tears.

"No Mai, I definitely would. Actually I've already done this. I risked my life, my soul to save you in Olicarcos. I never thought anything but seeing you like yourself again. You're valuable Mai, you don't know how clever, beautiful and yes, friendly you are. "

Mai started to cry quietly.

"Do you really think you friends will want me Joey? I've done bad things and I grew up alone. I get used to be alone."

"They will, I promise."

Joey stood up and sat next to Mai. While they're hugging each other, Mai put her head on his chest for a while.

"Come on Mai, take your cards and let's leave here."

"To where?"

"Somewhere hotter" Joey smiled.

Mai stood up and waited for a while before she took her belongings.

"Will you be my friend again?"

"Of couse." he answered. Than he waited for a while and added:

"Maybe more than friends."

_"More than friends"_ Mai repeated.

* * *

Fin


End file.
